


Yosuke found if he could shake it, he could shake up a man

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke can't stop the beat (but he wants to).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yosuke found if he could shake it, he could shake up a man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1655.html?thread=10821239#t10821239) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Yosuke can't stop the beat_.

Souji's outfit should have tipped Yosuke off, but Souji being dressed well was nothing new and so he took a seat next to his friend without realizing what was about to happen. If he'd remembered, he'd have run screaming back where he'd came. Souji looked over his outfit in confusion, but Yosuke didn't see anything wrong with what he was wearing. Not everyone dressed like they were going to a formal event, after all.

"Hey, partner." He looked around the crowded food court. He spied a lot of kids from school – was that the whole drama club, all of the girls in puffy Western dresses? And there were the band members, their instruments close by – but not who he was looking for. "Where's everyone else?"

Souji glanced at his watch. "They'll be here soon."

The speaker system crackled and whined, drawing the attention of everyone gathered. A moment later, a familiar beat began to play.

Yosuke froze.

"No."

The crowd parted and Kanji strode forward, looking ridiculous in the dress he'd picked for the occasion.

And then he started to sing.

" _You can't stop an avalanche—_ "

"No."

" _As it races down the hill._ "

"No, dammit!"

"Yosuke," Souji said reasonably, "you knew what today was."

"I didn't—I forgot—I'm not doing this."

" _And you can try to stop my dancing feet but I just cannot sit still!_ "

Souji stood up. "You agreed to this."

"Grudgingly! As a joke! Because Kanji and Rise were going to kill me if I didn't!" Yosuke tried to look terrified at the idea, which was easy because he was. "Come on, partner, don't make me do this."

The band took up their instruments, adding to the noise, and Naoto stepped forward to dance with Kanji, looking sharp and convincingly mannish in her suit.

" _Ever since the whole word began  
A woman found if she could shake it, she could shake up a man—_"

Souji just smiled and held out his hand. "Come on, our duet's about to start."

He wasn't going to get out of this.

Yosuke gave up and got ready to declare himself a checkerboard chick.


End file.
